


Your Hair Matches Your Eyes

by Moved_Accounts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this was supposed to be fluff but then it turned into smut lol whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moved_Accounts/pseuds/Moved_Accounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke looked into Michael’s big green eyes and, <i>God,</i> he was fond; always so fucking fond of Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Matches Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just your basic cuddling fic  
> yes, mikey has green hair in this  
> sorry about the shit ending lmao

Luke and Michael were always up for cuddling. Long rides on the tour bus or nights spent in hotels always made them long for a warm body to press into, so they just always ended up cuddling each other.

Their tour bus pulled up to the hotel at half past ten and all the boys wanted to do was rest. It was Luke and Michael’s turn to be sharing a hotel room together tonight, Ashton and Calum across the hall. Michael slid the key card into its slot and opened the door to their room. “Bed!” he sighed in relief. Luke toed off his shoes and began removing layers of clothing until he was standing in his boxers. Michael did the same. Luke climbed under the sheets of one of the beds, holding them open and gesturing for Michael to join him. 

They had done this whole ‘platonic’ cuddling thing for as long as Luke could remember, only it had never felt platonic to Luke. Luke loved Michael -of course he did, they were best friends- but sometimes when they stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, exchanging secrets that were too real, and whispered too closely, Luke just wanted to kiss Michael. He felt possessive, he wanted all of Michael; his secrets, his lips, the way his eyes would shine whenever Luke made him laugh. All of it. 

Sometimes, _sometimes,_ Luke had the feeling that Michael felt something, too. Some sort of longing that only appeared when it was really late and they hadn’t slept yet and they were staring at each other too intently. Luke sometimes thought Michael just might lean over and peck him on the lips. _God,_ he wished Michael would just lean over and peck him on the lips.

Michael snuggled in close to Luke and slung an arm over his waist, tangled their legs together. They were facing each other, breathing each other’s air.

“Hey,” said Michael.

“Hey,” Luke whispered.

 _“Why are you whispering?”_ asked Michael, giggling and poking at Luke’s stomach. Luke flinched away.

“I don’t know.” Michael shifted so that he was leaning over Luke, hovering above him with his elbows on either side of his body. Luke rolled over so that he was on his back facing Michael with wide eyes. Michael smiled at Luke’s surprised expression and nuzzled his nose against Luke’s cheek.

“You smell nice,” he said. Luke snorted at that; that couldn’t be true, he hadn’t showered since the morning and they had been stuck in a bus all day long. He soon shut up when Michael began placing kisses all along his collar bone. Luke’s breath caught and Michael pulled back.

Luke looked into Michael’s big green eyes and, _God,_ he was fond; always so fucking fond of Michael Clifford. He reached up and tentatively touched a strand of hair hanging near Michael’s face.

“Your hair matches your eyes, now.” Michael huffed, a gentle exhale of air in response. He rolled the strand of hair between his fingers; he could feel Michael’s heartbeat even with the distance between them. Luke wrapped his fingers around the strand and gave it a light yank, causing Michael to fall forward towards Luke’s lips, hovering inches away. Luke could feel his breath, heavy on his face. He smiled involuntarily; everything was so nice. He felt nice, Michael looked nice, life just felt _nice._ “Michael, you’re so nice,” Luke giggled, high in the euphoria of being so close to Michael. Michael quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. 

Luke tilted up his chin so he could press his lips against Michael's. His head felt light, bubbly even. Michael’s lips were so soft and just as warm as Luke expected. Luke sighed happily against his lips and moved his hand further into Michael’s hair to get tangled in the mess of green. Michael hummed in appreciation, sending a tingling sensation from Luke’s lips to the rest of his body. 

Michael trailed his hands down Luke’s bare chest and kissed him more forcefully, open-mouthed. Luke let out a deep moan and grabbed for Michael’s hips, pulling him down to straddle his own hips. He bucked upwards, the drag of their clothed cocks brushing against each other sent shivers down both their spines. Michael started up a rhythm of grinding his hips down onto Luke, his moans mixing with Luke’s moans. He bit down on Luke’s lip.

“Have I ever told you how hot your lip ring is?” Michael said, hot and predatory. 

Luke managed a few breathless starts before choking out, “I thought you told me not to get it.”

“Fuck, I was wrong.”

Luke was impossibly hard and he could feel that Michael was just the same, his pre-cum already leaving a small wet circle on his boxers. He slid his hand that was pressed against Michael’s ass and moved it around to the front, sliding it beneath Michael’s waistband and wrapping around his slick cock. He began slowly pumping him, varying the pressure and rubbing the head with his thumb. Michael’s moans went up an octave.

 _“Jesus,_ Luke, just fuck me already.” Luke stopped his hand movement and Michael let out a whine. “You can’t fucking stop now, what’s wrong? Too far?”

“No, no, it’s just…” Luke trailed off. Michael sighed.

“Just, _what,_ Luke?”

“Just, I don’t know, I _could._ If you wanted to. Fuck you, I mean.”

“Oh.” Michael seemed to search Luke’s eyes for something. He blinked. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Michael lifted his weight off Luke and sat back so Luke could go in search of a condom. He rummaged through his suitcase and came back with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“So, have you ever…?”

“Uhm, no, I…” Michael coughed into his hand embarrassedly. “No.” He replied more firmly.

“Really?” Luke seemed surprised.

“Well, I guess I’ve thought about it a lot but I just never really tried.”

“That’s okay, I can do it this time.” Michael tried not to blush at Luke’s mention of _‘this time.’_ Did that mean there would be other times? Luke climbed back into bed and removed his boxers, Michael doing the same. He popped open the lid of the bottle, squirted some lube onto his fingers and laid on his back, spreading his legs. Michael watched as he began to work himself on his fingers, gasping and scissoring his fingers in and out, in and out. He added a third and his face contorted with pleasure. Michael licked his lips when Luke gasped out, and went to nip at his collarbones. Luke removed his fingers and sat up, staring at Michael.

“Lay down,” he said.

“I thought we were going to do it the other way around?” Michael asked, confused.

“Yeah, but I think it’ll be more fun this way,” Luke went to straddle Michael and his eyes widened in realization. He hurried to lay back and pull Luke on top of him. Luke kissed up Michael’s chest to his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips. He rolled the condom onto Michael and adjusted himself to guide Michael’s cock to his entrance. He slowly sank down, letting himself relax around Michael before he attempted movement. His eyes were screwed shut at the intrusion and they were both breathing hard. Luke moved up until just the head remained inside him before slamming back down. Michael cursed profusely, his chest heaving.

 _“Fuck, Luke,”_ he let out a deep moan. Luke smirked and repeated the action, this time landing on his prostate and letting out a string of his own profanities. They worked out a rhythm with their bodies, Luke slamming down and Michael working to thrust up into him as best he could. Luke felt raw and overstimulated and his mind was fogging up in all the pleasure. Michael looked absolutely wrecked; his lips were swollen from kisses, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was pointed very which way, more so than usual. The sight had Luke trembling in ecstasy. Michael always looked so damn captivating, he made breathing difficult.

“You look so sexy like this,” Luke growled.

“You’re the one doing this to me,” Michael countered. They weren’t even trying to be quiet anymore, the room was flooded with their loud gasps and moans. Michael wrapped his long guitarist fingers around Luke’s cock and began pumping. Luke instantly released all over Michael’s chest in hot spurts, moaning his name. He felt like he had been coming forever, vision blinded by pure hot pleasure and he thought he’d never come down. When he settled his breathing Michael was still moving beneath him, so Luke moved his hips faster than before.

“Come on, Michael.” 

Michael grasped the sheets beneath him and came, filling up the condom.

“Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke,” he repeated like it was the last shred of reality he could hold onto. Luke shushed him and kissed him all over. When he had finally managed to calm down, Luke slid off him so he could throw the condom away. Michael went into the bathroom with wobbly legs, still a bit overstimulated, and Luke could hear the faucet running. Michael returned, chest now cum-less and slid into bed again to cuddle up with Luke.

“Missed a spot,” Luke giggled and licked the side of Michael’s jaw.

“Are you _trying_ to get me going again?” Michael scoffed.

“No way. Sleep, I need sleep.” Luke seemed to emphasize this with a yawn and Michael just cuddled him even closer and kissed his nose. The two fell asleep tangled up together.

\- - - - - - - -

The next morning when Michael and Luke climbed onto the bus, Ashton and Calum were already seated around the lounge. Calum giggled and looked away from them but Ashton stared them down.

“Well, boys,” he began, “I’m glad to see that you’re getting some action on tour but please be much quieter, the rest of us actually need the sleep.”

Luke turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked at his shoes. Michael just smirked and said, “Impossible to keep quiet when you're having _amazing_ sex.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ashton rolled his eyes and took out his phone. Michael turned on the PS4 and the boys settled in for their long drive to the next venue.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment about your favorite hair color michael has had, lets get a discussion going. my favorite is when he had dark brown hair, oh my god, but tbh every color looks fab. Here's the picture:
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/f7eca268188d39a791ff564e0644d047/tumblr_inline_mxk538ImLI1s63twg.png


End file.
